Immortal love
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: Painful memories and difficulties. Strting from here, Abby and Eve live their first time and this will follow a promise for the near future. Dedicated to my favourite couple, Abby Sampson/ Eve French.


It was a beautiful day in Miami. Charlie Townsend's three Angels and the only man Bosley, were enjoying a little 'well-deserved rest after the conclusion of a difficult case for the Blonde Angel Abby Sampson who had brought to her mind the love she always felt for Gloria Martinez, the Angel died in her car's explosion.

The blode immediately began to cry, risking being killed by the man who Kate Prince and Eve French were then arrested... Now, after two days, the blonde came back to her apartment and none of the colleagues had heard until this morning when Abby arrived in office with a face of one who had cried continuously.

"Abby, how do you feel?" Bosley said.

"I don't know..."

"Look, we haven't seen cases... Why not go to the beach with Eve?" Suggested Kate and that the brunette had replaced Gloria stared at her as if she had fallen from the clouds "How?"

"Why don't you take a little 'on the beach?"

Eve looked at Kate, who knew well how Abby was important for the brunette's heart and had also understood Bosley, who had renounced the love of the beautiful Angel "Um... Ok..."  
>"Okay..." Abby said, staring at the brunette with interest and a half smile.<p>

"Then we go...!"  
>"Enjoy!" Kate said, hailing the two friends, with Eve who took the sunscreen and a bottle of water.<p>

When the two Angels left the Townsend Agency, Bosley looked at Kate "Are you convinced that something will happen between them? I don't think that Abby is in the mood to think of Eve!"

"Bosley, women are mysterious creatures... No one knows in depth their feelings!"

"On this, I agree with you!" Replied the boy and Kate smiled heartily, recalling her ex boyfriend Ray, who had never understood her until the end.

Outside, Abby and Eve made their way to the beach, walking side by side in a comfortable silence with God only knows what thoughts they'd in mind... But Eve was the only to break the silence "If you don't want to go to the beach, we can always change our goal..."

"No... The beach is great!" Replied the blonde with a half smile quite shy, but Eve found that adorable.

"Very good...! Then it's officially decided..."

Abby stared spellbound Eve and look her face that attracted her like a magnet, finding beautiful those features so sweet and yet so hard, sometimes, when the case demanded it.

Eve French was wonderful, a real gem and perhaps the only girl that was really worth losing your head like any teenager to their first love.

Instinctively, Abby took Eve's hand and the brunette, pleasantly surprised, shook it and their sandals touched the golden sand of the beach... But when Eve had to stop, Abby stopped her "Not here... Later there's a point on the beach always desert and for me represents a secret place..."

"You shouldn't share your secrets... I know you have a grudge with me, even if we have good understanding in work and then... I'm not Gloria..." Said the brunette Angel, treading angrily the last part of the sentence, recalling the words that Abby told her when they met.

And the blonde closed her eyes, wound deep in her soul, leading her friend to the place where she wanted to take her.

When they arrived, Abby took Eve'd right wrist, making her turn, securing it with an intensity never seen... Her beautiful green eyes like emeralds were filled with the finest pure passion, ignited by a deep desire perhaps repressed for too long "I know that you aren't Gloria, you'll never be her..."

"Because I'm different from her..."

"Yes, but not in the negative! Eve... You're beautiful, very intelligent and terribly sexy and I like you so much! I ask you to forgive me if the blindness of my heart kept me from seeing the obvious truth... I love you, Eve French, I love you to madness and if you didn't match my own feelings shoot me, because I could never live without you by my side! I ask you only get one chance and if I waste it, then you can throw me away and... And..."

The blonde Angel couldn't continue her statement, because Eve's lips crashed on hers and this act gave Abby all the answers she wanted.

"I love you, Abby!" Eve said, dissolving the passionate outpouring "I love your strenghts and your flaws, your beautiful green eyes where I get lost so willingly and your lips that I want to taste for so long... Not to mention on your body! God, how I would make love with you!"

"Then let's do it..."

"They'll put us in jail on charges of indecent exposure in public places!"

"I think not! Look over there... That's my tent, I'm here for two days in a sort of camping on my own..."

"Great! At this point... There aren't more obstacles..."

"Modestly I had already thought of everything!"

"You're really a bad girl, Abby Sampson..."

"No, Eve French. I'm just a girl who plans everything in advance!"

Eve smiled taste, capturing Abby's lips again with her own, then headed for the beautiful tent for three people and, once inside, their eyes became one.

A beautiful kiss marked the beginning of a slow and very romantic striptease, with Abby that want to let Eve and that she vehemently attacked the blonde's white skin, eating her in every inch.

Took their shirts enden up on the floor in a corner, such as bras, Abby's skirt and Eve's pants, sandals and finally their panties.

The wish and desire, then, came on when the brunette spread her lover on the inflatable mattress after having hoisted between her arms and let her abdomen increased Abby's sexual desire pressing on her wet sex, before she takes her and lead her Angel in their little corner into the lover's Paradise.

And the blonde Angel answer at the almost defiant gesture clutching her legs around Eve's waist and pressing her even closed to her and they both moaned with pleasure, kissing again and allowing their tongues to find each other's and fight for dominance... As long as Eve didn't take Abby, she moved two fingers into her pussy, finding her sensitive spot and massaging it with a mastery that the blonde released in a few minutes her first groan of pleasure, scratching the brunette's back with decision, but this didn't discourage Eve and their amorous continued for several hours until, both exausted, collapsed on the mattress.

"It was amazing... I lived my first time so great, I could do all this super sex forever..." Abby said, rolling with the remaining energy over her Eve, caressing her breast and the toned abdomen "You're a force of nature, Eve!"

"So are you, Princess... And you know what? If you truly want, this could really happen every night when you feel like it..."

"So my vices!" The blonde said, smiling sweetly when her lover called her Princess, recalling that she was known with that name in Park Avenue, when she was a clever thief with golden hands.

"Pampering is my primary goal! For you I'd steal the Moon, I'll make a pair of wax wings and would fly before the Sun to make them dissolve and precipitate in the Ocean, where you welcome me in your arms... And give me back my will to leave, as you did when we met the first time!"

"You're so romantic...! God, how I love you!"

"I love you too! The first chance I'll buy you a ring worthy of you, but... But tell me, Abby, will you marry me?"

The green-eyed, first incredulous, filled with tears... Tears of joy. And then the blonde threw her arms around the brunette's neck "Of course, I do!" She reiterated excited and a deep kiss sealed this sacred promise.

And Kate was right in saying that the women's feelings were mysterious. Abby and Eve were the best example to prove this theory, since the impatience felt that one for the other had altered and strengthened becoming friendship and to become more pure love.

Love that soon would be honored and made indissoluble by marriage... For a feeling that would never gone down easily. As Today, There Tomorrow, Not Ever.


End file.
